


Best Friend's For Better Or For Worst Chapter 1

by The_Fandom_Changer



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Men Crying, Poor Michael, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Changer/pseuds/The_Fandom_Changer
Summary: Trikey. Really, really angsty Trikey.





	1. Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna warn you all this contains self hate, self harm(now and later), suicide attempts, drug use, alcohol abuse, emotion trama, emotion and physical abuse, and a load of other stuff. Will be continued until I say otherwise. If any of the following bothers you don't read the story. It's not that hard.

[Michael]

It had only been a week since Amanda left. A week since his son drugged him and stole his car and blamed Michael for all. A week since Amanda took Tracy with her. A week alone in this fucking house and it was slowly killing him. 

So Michael found himself almost through a bottle of whiskey, halfway through a pack of cigarettes and a loaded gun in his hand. He sat out by the pool like he used to do when they were hear. When anyone was here. Now all Michael felt was alone and empty knowing his wife was gone and his kids hated him. The family he wanted so bad, gave so much for, gone. Gone like the wind and Michael didn't care to see how things played out.

So here he sat in his arm chair by the pool and the loaded gun to his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and just breathed. Like that stupid shrink and Amanda's yoga teacher had always told him to do. Although at the moment breathing didn't come easy, but that's all that he could hear. The city and any background noise seemed to fade away. He rubbed his finger against the trigger contemplating whether or not he should go through with it. 

Thats when a sound started to make it's way back into Micheal's reality. Not just any sound either, but a voice. A familiar one and it gave Michael a brief sense of comfort that maybe, just maybe, someone had came back to the house. Maybe his family. Maybe someone who wanted to kill him. Michael blamed the noise on the booze though. Why would anyone come back for him?

So he picked up the bottle again taking one last swig of it before bringing the gun back up to his head. Although the voice could still be heard he didn't really care about it at the moment. Michael didn't really care about it until it was practically screaming his name behind him and ripping the gun out of his had.

"Michael! Michael! Michael put the gun down!" Trevor yelled and ran over to his best friend as fast as he could, ripping the gun away from him and throwing it off somewhere unknow. 

Michael turned around to face Trevor who had a look of panic all over his face. He'd never seen that in Trevor before. Fear sure, but panic? That was something new. Something Michael had never seen in his beautiful green eyes.

"Michael what the fuck are you doing?!" Trevor said breaking the silence before pulling Michael into a hug. Trevor could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him but it didn't matter at the moment. Nothing mattered at the moment but Michael.

To Trevor's surprise Michael hugged him back and started shaking lightly. "Why did you come here T? Why'd you stop me?" Michael said, his words slurred from the whiskey.

"Why did I- because I fucking love you Mikey. Now why the hell would you do something as stupid as this?" Trevor said in a sofer voice than normal.

"B-because everyones right about me. I screw people over to get what I want, I'm a backstabber, I'm a lier, I'm a fake, I'm an ass, I don't deserve to breath anymore, Trev. Look at what I did to you for fucks sake! And Amanda and the kids left and now what's left for me. No family. No friends. I'm a sorry excuse of a man. No body wants to see that so why don't I just end it all?" Michael rambled while clutching him and crying softly, and as quietly as he could, into Trevor's shirt.

"No, no Mikey your not any of those things. I fucking caused part of this. If anything I lied. Your not any of that Michael. Your stronger, better, and have more brains than anyone else out there. Your not alone, you still got me. Remember? Best friends?"Trevor said trying to sooth Michael the best he was capable of. And before Michael could respond Trevor helped him up and dragged him back into the house. Without making any comments of his weight.

"I'm pathetic, T. I always have been." Michael stammered as they climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

"Your not pathetic. What's pathetic is that you think you are. God what the hell has this city and that woman done to you?" Trevor told him. Although the last part was moreover to himself.

"I am though. I'm a pathetic man who's family left him because he's and angry sociopath, and now I'm alone in this empty fucking house." Michael said with a sigh as Trevor sat him on his bed.

"Because Amanda told you that? Are you really gonna believe all that crap she tells you? Fuck Amanda, don't listen to her or anything that bitch says. And that was hurtful Mikey. I'm still here so your not alone. I'm not going anywhere." Trevor said and pulled the older man into another hug. "Don't you ever try something as stupid as that again."

"I'm sorry, Trev. I am I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. For leaving you and lying to you." Michael sobbed into his friends shirt again. Neither was sure how long they stayed like that but it was comforting for the both of them to be in one another's company.

Michael broke the silence this time by pulling away from Trevor briefly, and before Trevor could say anything Michael spoke up. "Would you...Would you stay here with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone, T." Michael said with a pleading tone.

"Sure Mikey. I'm not going anywhere." Trevor said and moved Michael over to lay down on the bed beside him. Trevor wrapped his arms around Michael protectively and rubbed circles on the other mans back. Michael was out like a light soon enough, but Trevor was left lying awake playing out what he had just saw his best friend go through.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as angsty, but it's still there if you squint.

[Trevor]

Trevor tossed and turned in his sleep. Nightmares haunted him. Not his usual though, but these were of Michael. Of the previous day's events. How different thing could have played out. 

He could see Michael with the gun to his head and a bottle pressed to his lips. Trevor screamed and yelled all he could but it was like his words carried no sound. He found he couldn't move from his place at the door. Like he was frozen. Trevor couldn't move when the bottle left Michael's lips. He couldn't move when he saw Michael's finger rub the trigger.

Trevor couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't yell, he couldn't do anything but watch his best friend. It seemed like time in that moment seemed to slow until Michael pulled the trigger and a dull ring filled the air. Blood hit the ground around and so did Michaels body. Trevor ran over and desperately shook Michael's bloody body.

"Mikey? Mikey? Michael? Michael! Michael! Michael no! No no no! You can't do this! You can't! You can't leave me again!" Trevor repeat over and over still shaking the limp man's body. He held the other close just cradling the body of his best friend. 

An alarm rang and Trevor sat statight up in bed frantically looking around. Looking for Michael. And the man who had put him into a momentary panic was still fast asleep on his stomach beside Trevor. He turned around and hit the snooze on the alarm and looked back at Michael who slept right through it. Trevor brought a hand up to feel of Michael's face. His warm face that the blood still ran through and his breath hot Trevor's arm proving he was still very much alive.

"Mikey, what the hell did you try to do?" Trevor whispered to himself before his thoughts were interrupted by the front door down stairs opening.

"Michael? Michael are you here?" That was Amanda's voice. That wreched woman was the one that caused his best friend so much hurt and so much pain. He was going to go give that woman a piece of his mind. So he stood up out of bed, headed out of Michael's room, and down the stairs to where he came face to face with the surprised woman in the kitchen.

"Trevor." She said flatly. She looked around and listen for any other indications that her Ex-husband was in the house. "Where's Michael, Trevor?"

"You. You fucking bitch what have you done to Michael?!" Trevor roared and walked towards Amanda who took a few steps back. "You don't get to come near him!" 

"Trevor calm down I have no idea what your talking about. What's happened to Michael?" She asked and put herself behind the kitchens island.

"Like you wouldn't know when your the one that caused it! He was never like this before he met you, you know that? You fucked everything up! You fucked Michael up!" Trevor yelled again but made restrained himself from leaping over the counter and strangling her.

"I don't know what your talking about! What's going on? Is Michael hurt or something?" She asked feeling concern set in. Concern she thought she'd lost for Michael.

"Did you call him a fucking angry sociopath?! Did you?! Your lucky I'm here because if I wasn't you would have walked in on Michael's corpse in the back yard!" Trevor yelled and slammed his fists against the kitchen island.

Amanda's blood ran cold at the statement Trevor just made. "W-what? Trevor tell me what's going on!" Amanda replied, her tone getting slightly hysterical out of concerned for her ex-husbands well being.

"He tried to fucking shoot himself because of you! I came here because I haven't heard from him all week and you know what I see when I get here? Him pissed drunk out back with a gun pressed to his head! He tried to fucking shoot himself because of you, bitch!" Trevor yelled again and Amanda jumped when he started coming towards her.

"H-He what? I didn't...I don't know he would. That he cared. I called him that bit I was trying to help him you have to believe me Trevor!" She stammered and pleaded as he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Well your such a big fucking help Amanda just like you've always been! You really wanna help Michael then leave! Leave and never fucking come back or I will hunt you down and kill you if I ever find out you've hurt him again." Trevor said and threw her up against the garage door.

Amanda quickly left and got in her car and drove away. Trevor watched out the window to make sure she had left before releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and slumping down into a chair. Trevor rubbed his face with his hands and kept his hands over his face for a moment. "He could have died if I hadn't came. I could have been the one to walk in on his corpse. If I hadn't stoped him-"

"But you did. Trevor, you came here to check up on me and you saved my life. If it hadn't been for you I don't know what would have happened last night. So thank you." Michael cut him off and placed a hand on Trevor's teanced shoulder.

Trevor immediately stood up and spun around coming face to face with a tired and hung over looking Michael. "Your awake." Trevor said, and more relief came with those words than he had intended.

"How can I sleep with you down here yelling and screaming?" Michael laughed, bit winced and brought a hand up to his head. "God my head is fucking killing me." 

"Take it easy." Trevor said and helped Michael sit in the chair beside his own.

"I heard you and Amanda. Well for the most part." Michael said still holding his throbbing head. He took a breath and looked back up at Trevor. "Thanks. For you know, sending her on her way." 

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Trevor said and wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulder's. "Just don't ever do that again. You don't get to leave me again you got it." Trevor threatened but the threat wasn't really there.

"Ok Trev. I won't leave you alone as long as you do the same for me." Michael said and pulled the other into a hug which Trevor returned without a second thought to it.

"Sure buddy. I'm not going anywhere." Trevor said holding the other man for a moment before letting go and smiling at him. "Now how about some grub? I'm starving."

Michael groaned and held his head again. "Oh please don't talk about food. I think I'll be sick." Michael said and Trevor laughed. It was good to have Michael back.


	3. A Fun Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crime boys get out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is in progress. Til then go read something else.

It had been about an hour and a half before Trevor was complaining about being hungry again and was persistently pestering Michael about it. Although Michael was now up and dressed after a mandatory shower to get the smell of whiskey, and Trevor, off of him. So Micheal agreed to finally go out and get some food because God knows he hasn't been shopping since Amanda left.

Just as Michael was picking up his keys to his car Trevor suddenly strolled over to him and snatched them out of his hand. "T, what the hell are you doing? Give me my keys!" Michael snarled and truned towards the other man.

"Mmm Nope, nada, no can do Mikey. I'm driving today. Man up and deal with it, sugar tits." Trevor said, finally calling Michael by his oh so familiar nicknames, but there was a silent look of worry in Trevor's eyes. Michael only caught a flash of it, but it was the same look they gave each other when one another's life was on the line, and Michael didn't like nor understood the look he got from the younger man.

"Alright fine, you can drive. Scratch it and I'll do more than scratch you though." Michael threatened, but it held no threat to it at all.

"Oh I'm so scared. Don't worry I won't scratch your precious car." Trevor mocked and headed out to the garage getting in the car with Michael.

"So where we going?" Michael asked, a little unsure of letting Trevor drive. Hell, Michael was a speed junky, but Trevor was just bat shit crazy.

"We, Mikey, are going to go get barbeque. I know a great place in town that's had me hooked. You'd like it, porky." Trevor teases while pulling out of the driveway and down the road surprisingly safe.

The ride was quiet for the majority of the of the drive. It wasn't a tence silence between the two, but rather they were lost in their own thoughts. It was nice with the comfortable silence between them and the soft hum of the car engine. When they arrived Trevor parked out front and him and Michael went into the bbq place.

Not long had passed before they were walking out. Trevor had his arm around Mikey's back and chucked when he said, "See? What did I tell ya? Best Bbq in Los Santos." 

"Yeah, T. It was good Bbq, but I honestly think you like that waitress in there better than your ribs." Michael said jokingly as he got back into the car with Trevor.

"She did have a nice pair of tits Mikey." Trevor smiled and pulled out and continued to drive down the road once again. 

This time instead of sitting in comfortable silence, they talked about anything and everything. The past, old jobs, nights stuck in freezing hotel rooms, life, what had happened in the last nine year. Finally getting caught up to the present, they let it fall silent again as Trevor turned on the radio letting it fill the silence between them. Michael was leaning back in his seat enjoy the nice car rid when he decided to speak up again.

"Hey, T?" Michael said in a lowered tone while he continued to daze out the car window.

"Hey, M." Trevor said playfully mocking the use of the first initial Michael seems to use so much. He looked over at Mikey for a moment and caught a glimpse of the look in the other mans eyes. 

"Are you ever out driving and you think, wow, how easy would it be to just, slowly drift off the road instead of making that next turn?" Michael finished, and he swore it was a good thing this road was dessert beside for them because Trevor just more or less slammed on the car breaks bringing them to a complete stop.

"Hey Trevor what the hell! Why did you just slam the fucking breaks?" Michael bit with venom in his voice. That was until he turned to meet Trevor's worried, angered gaze.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Don't you ever fucking dare. You speed junky don't you ever decide just to "drift" off the fucking road. Thats not something that should ever cross your mind, Mikey." Trevor bit back angry at first, but it slowly faded out of his voice.

Michael was about to say something but Trevor beat him to it. "I almost lost you once. That was enough. So now your just stuck with me, and if keeping you around again means im gonna have to start driving you around like a fucking five year old then that's what I'm gonna do. Because I love you, you fucking inconsiderate snake." Trevor said and never broke eye contact with Michael.

"Sorry, Trevor. Guess I'm a little more screwed up than I thought I was, but I'm not going anywhere. Ok? So you don't have to-" Michael began but was interrupted by Trevor's sudden embrace. Trevor held him tightly for moment and was about to let go before Michael had brought his arms up and gripped the other mans shirt.

"I'm so sorry Trevor. God I'm so sorry." Michael said and burried his face into Trevor's shirt and hung onto him like he was, and probably is, the last person he's got. Trevor held him and rubbed his hand soothingly on the olders back until Michael decided to let go.

"Come on, let's head back to your place. We can watch some of those crappy old movies your gaga for." Trevor said and started to drive towards Michaels home again in silence.

Upon arriving Trevor parked the car back into it's original spot and got out with Michael. They headed into the house and into the living room where Trevor picked up the TV controller. He turned around to sit on the couch beside where he thought Michael was, but was surprised when the other mans arms wrapped themselves around him again and clung to him like they had before. The only difference Trevor noticed this time was the uneasy breaths that his friend was taking.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Mikey. Everything's gonna be alright now." Trevor tried to sooth and he slowly brought Michael over to the couch with him. They sat down and Trevor held Michael for a while longer before he realized Michael had passed out on him, and he honestly wasn't far behind himself.

So Trevor grabbed the blanket off the couch, covered Mikey with it, who still happened to be leaning against him, and laid back on the couch pulling Michael close as he did holding him as they both napped. Trevor ran a single hand through the others dark brown hair and leaned his head up against Mikey's. 

"Sweet dreams, Mikey. Dream sweet dreams and forget about the cruel world." Trevor said and soon drift off to sleep still holding Michael.

(Commencing sequence 4 now!)


End file.
